Five Nights At Freddys: Crimson Red
by Underground Corporations
Summary: In all of the dimensions there is one child who became much more. Crimson Red had gone thru so much and wants to do more. What adventures will he go trhru now with his new friend Levi? Follow him and Levi as they go to all sorts of Five Nights At Freddys parallel univeres.
1. Chapter 1

_Really, Underground? A second story you're writing._**Yeah I know, i've been listening to a FNAF song someone made on Youtube and now it made me think of an idea. That idea caused me to write this. I really hope you guys will love it. I will still do the other stories of course. I will try writing this story different from my others. I want to see reviews on how you guys like this.**

**| { } |**

Crimson Red

| { } |

My life was screwed up the moment I entered inside that godforsaken pizzeria. After since that man killed me I have become a monstrosity. I've been forced to stay inside that building my entire life. Every day I was either singing or stuck in the dark with that damn puppet influencing me more and more. I was terrified at the start. My mind broke giving less resistance. My very existence faded and I have become someone new. I was no longer some stupid kid that laughed upon hearing some guy say some stupid word. I've become a machine. A machine that was only able to obey. A machine made to entertain kids. Kids that I was once like. With the new "me" I have changed my thought on the world. Thankfully someone saved me. To bad I had to erase his memories. He knew so much that he was going to destroy me. This is who I am now.

It all happened at a place called Fred Bear's Family Diner. No I didn't die there but the killing started there. A man supported by a bad family past has broke. He killed an innocent child. That child was soon filled with evils. He only wanted revenge. His only curse though was to never leave the place he wanted to stay in forever. He stayed in the place after it closed down. Luckily, like magic, some idiot bought the business. He reopened that place into the restaurant called Freddys Fazbear Pizzeria. That name always sent chills down my metal spine.

I was a normal kid who wanted to have fun and eat pizza. I don't understand now how kids like that stuff. My friend has his birthday that day so he invited me and a few other friends. It was great. We laughed and ate pizza. The moment everything went downhill was when a man in a golden freddy outfit asked us if we wanted to see something amazing. A golden freddy was never known outside the pizzeria so we thought it was something spectacular. We stupidly followed him away from our parents and anyone else. We walked into the room asking where's our surprise. He turned around brandishing a knife and said, "Right here". He killed us off one by one. I was the first to die. I never even knew how old I was then.

I thought I was dead, yet I still wanted to live. I wanted to kill him for what he did to me. Then came my "Saving Grace". I saw from my still lively soul trying to stay in my dying body a black figure. It had a colorful mask on it's face. It offered me a second chance. A chance to get my revenge. I accepted it right away not caring about the consequences. It then grabbed my soul and put it into Foxy. I began to feel the metal costume on and with it the endoskeleton too. I was slowly becoming tired with my visions blackening. I saw the figure laugh and said to me, "GoOdNiGhT mY sWeEt PuPpEt". I then fell into a sleep like none other before.

I woke up the next day in the suit. It felt like my body to me. I looked around to see the other suits turn on too. Apparently it didn't take to long before we found out what happened. Some of us were terrified. They said they saw a dark shadow, and that it did something to them. They quickly went insane. Knowing that their sweet little lives have forever change, their mind was destroyed. I was one of those kids.

When we first started to perform we were greatly distressed. It looked like the suits were malfunctioning to the viewers. There were many "repairs" that we had. Trying to fix the problems that was us. It was at these moment that the puppet started to influence us. It began to change our names. It then moved onto thoughts. Then finally, it went into our memories. He was destroying them and replacing them. I forgot my name only to have a new one called Foxy. This made me terrified. I felt the memories go away as new ones went into their place. Being conscious while this happened wasn't a good feeling. It was like having a giant needle shoved into your brain and it removed all of your fluids. Only to be replaced by a more painful substance.

After a few nights of us going through torture, we had our first kill. Over time we grew a hatred toward the night guard. At one point we couldn't hold it in anymore. We walked up to him and killed him. He was terrified. When we killed him the euphoria was great. It relieved so much stress only to get it all back the next day. Every day went on like this. We killed someone almost every night. The puppet was happy. It laughed, encouraging us, saying we were doing good. There was a few who survived. It only made us more angry. At one point we stopped changing. We were "perfect" to him. He loved and and in return we loved him.

One day though, everything changed for the better. There was a new night guard named Hunter. He was my hero. He was different from the rest. He was able to not only survive but also explore. He escaped us every day and learned more and more. Finally on the seventh night of his job, the most anyone survived, he made a stand. He was inhuman. He somehow delayed him. Too Bad he didn't fully save us. When he first started to save us, he went to each one of us, and touched us. One by one our souls went up into the heavens. I was the last. In my robotic, corrupt mind this was horrible. He was killing them. With the last of my power, midway of saving me I did something. I killed him. I felt some of his powers enter me. Threw my fingers. My soul only cleansed halfway thru leaving me as an anomaly. My mind only half changed from this. I've became a true monster.

When your memories collide with false ones, you change into something different. My body changed too. Instead of an animatronic fox I have become half human - half animal. One side was human the other was you know what. The animal side was red colored fur without the facial features of Foxy. My body became more roader showing me true personality. I had a blood red flame printed on my chest. It was on both sides. I was not completely machine. The animal side became part machine. Also for some reason I was touching a guitar when this happened. I felt part of my soul went into the guitar. The guitar changed into an instrument for rock and roll. It was painted blood red with flames on it. I liked it. After that was a whole new story. It didn't take long for me to realize my powers so I left this realm. I looked at myself and that's when I realized. I need to put some damn clothes on. I found some jeans, a hoodie, some gloves, and shoes. They all not only felt great but also covered up my inhuman part of my body.

After that I was traveling between dimensions. I still had the curse of never leaving the pizzeria on me. The time always stayed the same between dimensions, so no matter what time it was in each dimension, the time was the same in all of them. I never escaped into another time. I was a completely different being. I still had a hatred toward the night guard, but I didn't have to kill him. I could leave them alone if I wanted to. I decided to change my name into something that suits me. A name that wouldn't make me into an animatronic yet not into a human. After much thought I found one. It was Crimson Red.

**| { } |**

Crimson Red

| { } |

**This is my second i'll be writing. I've put so much detail than my others that i'm actually quite surprised. I want many reviews on how you guys think about this. **


	2. Chapter 2 An Unpleasent First Visit

**Chapter 2 to Crimson Red, Wooo woooo. Sorry for it being a while until I posted another chapter. I was enjoying Christmas. ALSO i DO NOT OWN fnaf. I forgot to put this into my first chapter.**

**Crimson Red**

I was running out of time. II felt like I couldn't keep this up. I had to enter a dimension soon or i'll be destroyed. I quickly found one but I didn't get to see what it was like. I jumped as I felt my consciousness slipping away. I groaned hoping I can get used to this. I started falling faster. The blackness started to fade away. I saw lights everywhere flying past me. On my way I hit something. I heard an "oof" as I hit it. I came down with a big thud knocking the wind out of me. I was in a dark room. I barely stayed awake from this. I laid there breathing heavily. When I regained my strength I noticed where I was. In the room was a giant music box. The music was winding down…

Right before I can move away from it a camera turned on. I turned toward to in in surprise. My hood came off exposing my animatronic face. The light came on paralysing me. I guess it's the machine part of me that stopped me. I then began to hear screaming all the way from the other side of the building. I was barely able to hear it.

?: "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit. Guys, Guys. I think this is an easter egg. Holy shit I found another animatronic. Am I still broadcasting? Oh my god i still am. I hope you guys are still seeing this. My god it looks ugly. Look at it's face. Is it even human?

Crimson: Upon hearing this he made me mad. The way he was speaking was crazy.

?: "Man those eyes are weird." The camera then turned off no longer paralysing me. Oh shit Freddy's here. Hey look i'm you. You're looking into a mirror. Yeah yeah, go fuck off. Phew".

Crimson: I just started to had enough of this guys rambling so I started to walk toward him. I was going to give him a surprise. After all he did insult me. I left the room and was already in the gameroom. He then started going crazy.

?: "Wow the chat's going crazy. million watchers already wow, i'm breaking 's that little bastard? Did you stay in there? Oh shit it's gone. Guy's he's gone. Where is he, where is he, WHERE IS HE?"

?: I went past the hallway that was next to the bathrooms and I noticed one of the animatronics at the doorway of Parts & Services. It was the old Bonnie. It was looking at me with confusion. I turned my face at it and gave it a mean glare. I creepily smiled and then it backed up into Parts & Services and closed the door. It's probably terrified. I then exited the small hallway into the hallway for the office. I saw him at the very end. He was still screaming looking thru the cameras. He was getting annoying so I was going to shut him up. I began walking down the hallway giving an eerie noise. I then started reaching for my guitar that was strapped behind my back with my robotic hand. Before I can even grab it the man shined a light right at me. He then went ecstatic.

?: Holy fuck guys. Holy fuck we're looking at it again. Oh my fucking god it's amazing. It looks kinda like Foxy. Look at it my lord. I don't know what to do. Should I keep flashing my light at it? I'll keep flashing my light at it." With the light going off and on I was forced to stay in place. Luckily for me I began hearing banging in the vents. I didn't even care what the other machines were doing. I only wanted to kill this guy. Just then, the lights went gone right then and BB appeared in his office. Of course he took his batteries. I loved it. I began walking toward him once again.

Crimson: When I grabbed the guitar I began glowing. I felt my body becoming animal which was then becoming part machine. I glowed so much at this point that he saw me from his office. When I looked at his face it was… wrong. His face stayed the same yet his mouth kept on moving. I held my guitar like a one handed axe. The guitar began glowing more and it obtained blades on the end. It was awesome. The man was literally going insane.

?: "Holy shit guys this might be the end. This must be like the hardest DLC or something. The game haven't even got an update and then there's this thing." He then put on the Freddy mask he had and continued rambling. "Guys I don't think it'll work. It's still coming at me. Dear god I think it can see threw me."

Crimson: At this point he only made me more angry. I walked closer and closer. I gave him a creepy smile which resulted with him screaming more and more. By the time I was in his office the clock turned 6. He then gave out a sigh of relief and started asking a lot of questions to who ever he was talking with earlier. One by one all the animatronics left the area. Some even glanced at me. I didn't leave because the curse placed on me no longer had so much control. I just stayed in the office staring at it getting ready to swing my guitar. He truly went crazy.

?: What the hell it's 6 oclock. How a, I still in this day? How is it still infront of me? Why is it not going away? Go along already. Go fuck off already. Holy shit how is this happening? Guys, GUYS".

Crimson: I decided right before I killed him to confuse it a bit. Seeing from the situation that he's probably having so much people seeing what's happening out of this I decided o spice things up. In the most creepiest voice ever I said, "It's me". At that moment I brought down my guitar and sliced his head off. It came off with a swish and blood splurted everywhere. Even on me. It was still talking even though it was dead. The mouth was still moving. I then grabbed the head and put it right in front of my face. I then shouted at it saying, "SHUT UP YOUR ANNOYING". It kept on talking. With rage my eyes turned black. I placed the head on the floor and with all my strength I crushed his head with my foot.

With ease I placed my bloodied guitar back onto my back and with it my humanity slowly came back. So slow that it would take time. Thankfully the talking finally stopped. I wonder what he was all about. I only sighed to all the unanswered questions I had. Questions I had to fill out for myself. I looked at myself and saw all my clothes covered in blood. I went to the bathroom and watered it all out. I was now soaking. It was probably bad because i'm part machine but the deed was done. I came out and then sat on one of the benches near the entrance of the building. I put my hood back on to cover my face. I just sat there waiting for something to happen. How I felt about what I just did? I didn't care. It's not that I was human or machine. I was just something that I inadvertently wanted to be.

I tried to open a portal to another dimension but stopped right away. Time stayed the same so there was no point. With me thinking of what to do next I only sat there with my hand to my head. Right away the front entrance opened to a guy. In a strange manner he said, "What are you doing here?" With no other reply in mind I said, "This is my home". It was true. This pizzeria was my home.

**Yay, chapter 2 is done. I want many reviews please. I get barely any at all. Thanks to those who read the whole story. I love it.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meet the Machines

**Chapter 3 yay. I see that there is still some people who reads this. When I made my first story Is He Human? it had 3.6k views. Im surprised that I only got 100 on this so far. Oh well I still love this story. I still need an OC for this story get to pick if you want your OC to be a night guard, animatronic, or something else. They can not be god or anything. As long as it doesn't go past Hunter or Crimson Red then it's fine. In it I want to see this:**

**Name:**

**Race:(animatronic, or something else)**

**Personality:**

**Loves: **

**Hates:**

**Backstory:(The OC will travel with Crimson Red along his adventures. You must explain how your OC became friends with Crimson Red.)**

**I updated the requirement for the OC. So far the 2 OC's I got were invalid. They were not according to the rules I gave. Big intro lets start. **

Crimson Red

The man started walking up to me. I barely turned my head to see him. He had a bulk body and was tall. He wore the same security outfit as the guy I just killed. I then looked away and put my hand back on my face. He then began walking up to me. I wanted to see what he did next.

?: He sat down next to me and started looking at me. It was like he was trying to understand me. "What do you mean home?". He asked in weird manner. I didn't say anything. I only shook my head at him. As a result he replied, "You know I could call the cops on you right?". This only made me think. It made me think of the worst case scenario. The cops would come and try to stop me. This would cause too much chaos so I asked him a weird question to change the subject.

Crimson: "Do you know what happens here at night?". His approach instantly changed. He tried to act confused like he didn't know. He knew so I tried to get his confession. I knew I got him.

?: "Where's the night guard", he said in a straight voice. He was trying to find a way out. This was when I made a bold move.

Crimson: I gave out a small sigh and placed my robotic hand on his shoulder. He looked at my hand and saw it. I felt his heartbeat quicken. His breathing suddenly paced faster. He was terrified. I lifted my head up to his and pulled my hood off showing my whole face. My face was half human and half machine. Right in the middle was little bit of living animal. I looked like a failed creation of nature. My right eye was completely machine and my left was human but instead had a red iris. I looked right into his eyes and all I saw was terror. I tilted my head sideways a bit and said, "I killed him".

The man cleared his throat hearing what I said. My guess was that he didn't know what to say next. Knowing I probably said too much I tried another risky move. I looked behind the man and said, "What the..". There was really nothing behind him. He looked and when he wasn't looking I hit him on the back of the head. He got knocked out with a minor concussion. For a second I thought I killed him. Knowing my situation I grabbed his knocked out body and carried it to the office. I placed him on the chair and wrote down a note. On it I put Sorry. I put the note on his face and then I knew I had to hide. He was already groaning saying that he's going to wake up. With no other real place to hide, I got up on top of the desk, pushed open a vent in the ceiling, and went inside.

What it was like being inside a vent for more than 16 hours? It wasn't fun. The man eventually woke up and saw the note. He looked around the place but couldn't find me. He then gave up and continued his job. I crawled into the the vents above the hallway connected to all the party rooms. I wanted to see what it was like during the day. After a few hours of silence the real work started. Soon, one by one families started walking inside. The animatronics powered up and began entertaining the kids. I really wanted to go down there and have fun with them. I wanted to play my guitar and see the kids smile. Knowing my predicament, I had to stay. I saw all the animatronics throughout the building. I even crawled into Parts & Services and saw the old ones. They kept on having pieces removed from them. How sad.

It was like 11 o'clock or something when everyone left. The only people in the building was the new night guard. All of the animatronics were off. I knew this was the perfect time. The guard was in the bathroom giving off a loud groan. I knew what he was doing and I didn't like it. I knew that i'm going to kill him tonight. I was in the vents above the show area for Toy Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy when I came out. I lifted a vent cover up and jumped down. I came down with a quiet thud and then got up. I turned around to see the three animatronics looking at me. I knew they felt confusion. I also sensed that they were talking with another being. I thought to myself that it was probably the puppet.

I smiled to them trying to show that i'm friendly. I didn't want them to think of me differently so I eagerly said to them in a happy voice, "Hi, it's nice to meet you. Sorry for the big interruption last night. I hope I didn't give any of you a fright". It was true what I said. I didn't want to scare them. I hoped to become their friends. They didn't say anything or do anything. They only kept on looking at me. Seeing that they didn't want to chat, I walked to a nearby seat and sat down. The seat, of course wasn't in view of any cameras, was perfectly set in front of the three. Sitting down, I gave out a loud yawn and said, "Wake me up when it's 12:30 would ya?". I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

I woke up to the sound of metal getting scraped on the floor. It was of me. Being confused and still tired from waking up, I noticed it wa Freddy who was dragging on the floor. In a polite manner I asked, "Where am I being taken off to today?". Freddy then stopped and looked at me. He could of easily talked but he didn't looked like he didn't want to. I looked off to the side and noticed he was taking me to The Prize Room. Seeing this I grabbed his arm with my metal hand and squeezed until he let go. A few pieces of metal broke in his arm and I got up. I said right away, "Let me finish something first". He already tried to stop me. I easily pushed him off onto the ground. I then started walking toward the direction of the office. I had to kill the night guard first before anything else.

I didn't even get noticed until I was next to the office. I was singing a tune that came naturally and already had my guitar in my hand. I was already glowing as I felt myself becoming more machine. The guy finally flashed his flashlight on me and began cursing. The flashlight didn't work as well. I was only moving inch by inch now. He then put on the Freddy mask which didn't work. I was right up to him when I began to swing. He only sat there in terror. I heard him say "Jesus" right before I killed him. I turned to look at the dead guys clock and saw it said 12:20. I gave out a sigh of happiness until I turned around. I saw every single animatronic in the building except the puppet.

I merely said, "What?" before they ran and toppled on me. I was still covered in blood so this was a bad sight. There was to many of them so I had no chance at fighting. I grabbed me and started pulling me off to who know what. After a minuted of dragging me on the cement ground, which was really scraping my skin, I was finally in The Prize Room. They threw me I, and locked me inside. I looked at the box and the music box was at its end. I asked, "Well, let's get to know each other".

The music ended and the lights went out. I was still able to see clearly with my robotic eye. I saw the box slowly open and out came the puppet. I looked at me and I felt a strong presence trying to enter my mind. Knowing the bad things that can happen, I created a small window and decided to let it talk threw it. The first thing it said was, "WhO ThE hElL aRe YoU?". Man, how rude to ask.

**Chapter 3 yay. I hope you guys love it. ;). Looks like Crimson is getting introduced to the animatronics. Guys, I still need an OC. Please help me out here.**


	4. Chapter 4 Reawakening

**Chapter 4 is here. Sorry for the delay, i've been going thru much stuff in my life that I didn't get to work on this. School is coming back. I no longer need any OCs. I have one now. I'm writing this listening to some FNAF music.**

**Crimson Red**

I stood there just staring at the floating marionette just staring at it. He seemed very mad for some reason. Why he asked in such a rude manner, I didn't know then. I did know I had to be polite. I replied in a nice manner, "To you I am a mystery being made by you yet not by you exactly, but to me I am Crimson Red. I came here because I had to find the nearest dimension. And to my surprise the family here is very rude". When I said this I hoped for a nice reaction. To my surprise he only came with more questions. I loved these questions and hoped we could get along.

"What are you exactly? What do you mean by made by you yet not by you exactly? Why does it feel like you are also one of my children yet not mine?". Questions came by one by one. So much that I lost count. It was like we were playing 20 questions here. I couldn't answer them all so I had to give him a brief summary. But then, he might want to take control over me so I had to give less. With time ticking by here I came with an answer.

"You want answers so heres a mouthful. I'm from another pizzeria. The same one yet from another dimension. In that dimension I was saved. Well partially saved". Saying this made me think of Hunter. It made me have guilt over Hunter so I stopped talking for a little bit. I kept thinking of him and I wanted to stop. I looked at the ground and this made him impatient. The next thing I knew he came in like a battering ram into my mind. I felt him filled with desire. A desire to have more. This was bad. So bad I had to do something. I was forced to lock up the part of my mind he was in. With the large amount I have left I took action.

I grabbed my guitar which emanated a light of of me. I, of course glowed, and I felt myself being filled with power. The puppet retreated from my mind and tried to fight back. His strength was immense which knocked me back on the ground. I quickly got back up and gripped by guitar even harder. I felt the glow take over me faster now. I was becoming more machine. I knew I had to defeat him. He knew too much. I tried swinging at him for the first time. I missed completely. He was to fast. He kept on dodging and kept on hitting me. I was getting destroyed. I felt myself losing my strength. At this point I questioned my own purpose. Why do I go on? Why do I fight back. Why do I still exist. With hope diminishing, I felt like there was no point.

I was slowly becoming full machine now. My entire body had the look of an animatronic. There was no flesh or blood now. The only thing left was my heart. It was not pumping blood. It was only connected to wires. It hurts so much. On the ground I clutched my chest. Why is this happening to me? Why do I deserve this pain? Why must I be trapped inside these damned walls? I got knocked back again and got slammed into the walls. I didn't get up. I felt like I was a little piece of shit. I felt the puppet hovering above me. He said to me, "Let me help you". He already began to lean down. His hand was slowly reaching my head. I began having the feeling of when Hunter saved me. Instead it was of trapping my soul and not freeing it. As I felt him breaking thru my mind a thought went inside my head.

So what

I thought about these 2 words. So what. These words made me ponder. So what if i'm going to die? So what if i'm no longer human? So what. The puppet kept on advancing in my mind. He was already reading my memories. He was savoring the delicious thoughts. He was enjoying this. I only kept on thinking of those words. So what if i'm a monster. So what if I kept on thinking. With these thoughts I decided to give myself an answer. An answer only I as a child would give. So what if i'm an abomination? It's alright if it's what I truly dreamed of becoming. This enlightened me. It was the answer to all of my problems. I was never a monster. I was never a failed experiment. When I absorbed Hunter's powers, it didn't damn me. It only helped me realize what was the truth in the future. It made me finally know that I wanted to be a hero.

This realization was like the power of God. My mind was filled with the light of truth. My eyes brightened with a great white ligt as strong as the sun. My body was no longer a damnation but of my true self. I was no longer machine in any way.

My body was now of a being of my TRUE personality. I took the form of a humanoid animal. I had the look of a fox standing but was looking more human. I had fox ears and a bright red tail. I was actually able to feel them too. My face became more "fox" like with and extended nose and mouth. My hands obtained claws on my fingers and I grew hair everywhere. The flame picture on my chest brightened so much it actually looked like a flame. My eyes became real fox eyes which had a glowing iris. Everything was so much brighter. I was perfect.

I was literally floating in the air when this happened. The puppet was watching in terror as he saw me. When I gained true consciousness I landed on the ground and looked up to him. My guitar stayed the same probably because it was a part of the true me. With the guitar in both hands I played a note. An obscure wave of energy came off of it. It hit the puppet knocking him to the ground. I began playing more and more. The energy came off like bullets. All of it went into the now screaming puppet. I felt happiness when playing. He had to know his mistakes.

At one point the puppet went unconscious. Afterwards, every note I played a stripe came off of the puppet. Each stripe represented a child he controlled. When he was stripeless I ended my playing which came from my heart and walked out of the room.

I walked out to see all of the animatronics on the floor. I looked at them and felt satisfaction. Even though the children were no longer under the influence of the puppet, they still lived in their new bodies. I hope that they will understand why. If they do then they are given a choice. A choice to leave or stay. I smiled and sat down on a chair. I wanted to wait until they woke up. I wanted to see their own reaction. A reaction of happiness.

I fell asleep on the chair only to be woken up some time after 6. The first thing I saw was the man from before pushing me awake. I stood up only to be found with a taser pointed right at me. The man seemed to be scared. He probably didn't want the same event we had like last time. "Don't move", he said stuttering. I looked at him square in the eyes and said, "There's no need". With this new conflict I didn't want to face any more trouble. Even though I wanted to stay, I knew I was in this dimension too long. I now know that killing isn't justified. With no other option I had to leave this realm.

Right before the man can say anything, I already opened a portal to another dimension. This time I was very careful. I looked for a dimension that had a very fun and exciting atmosphere. Not a horror or a murderous one like here. After finding a good one I stepped inside, and had already left. I saw the man completely shaking and that he wet his pants. How funny.

I felt myself falling once again surrounded by blinding lights. When I reached the end, I landed perfectly on my legs. There was no pain and the first thing I noticed was that I was in a bathroom. The lights were on which means the place is already open. I heard footsteps coming my way so I quickly put on my hood. When the noise came a man walked inside. He wore a security guard outfit with the nametag Levi. He looked tall for the average man and had pale skin. He had red eyes like mine with white, combed back hair. His first reaction was surprised.

"Who the hell are you, how did you get in here?", he said in a surprised manner. With his sudden questions I had to make up a small lie.

"I was using the bathroom", I said a bit quietly. He didn't seem to believe me much.

"Yeah right, come with me", he said all confident. He then tried to grab my arm. Due to quick thinking I sprinted out of the bathroom. As soon as I got out I had to find a spot with doors I can lock. The only spot was Parts & Services. ran toward the room and already begun to hear footsteps behind me. I quickened my speed and made it into the room. I locked the door and already was thinking of a plan to hide. I looked up to see a perfectly opened vent. How convenient I thought. I got on the table and jumped inside. Right afterwards the door opened.

"Where the hell did you go?", the man screamed. He looked around the room only to find it barren of all life except the old animatronics. The animatronics were lifeless until the man walked a bit more inside. To my surprise and mostly to his the animatronics sprange to life.

The first to get up was old Chica. "H-h-h-hello. Are you having a nice time here-e-e-e-e?". Her voice was glitching horribly. The only other thing that was horrible was the man having such a terrified face. He already began to walk backwards when old Freddy got up and grabbed him. "Look Chica! We-e-e-e-e have another one b-b-b-breaking the rules!", Freddy said. The man tried to break free but was useless.

"Let me go, goddamnit!", he yelled. No matter how much he tried to get away it didn't work. I felt bad because I basically led him to his death. I stayed in the vent and kept on watching this play out. Bonnie then got up with his faceless attitude. The only thing that came out was a long screech. The man then broke free due to the new adrenaline from seeing old bonnie. He ran away from the three into a corner. That corner had old foxy which helped him with his demise. Foxy got up and grabbed the man with his hook. The hook punctured his arm which resulted with some dangerous bleeding. "Yar, har, har, h-h-h-h-har! Looks like we got another-r-r-r scallywag to walk the plank-k-k-k-k-k!". The man started to scream in agony. He clutched his bleeding arm. I heard him to start saying "please no" and "oh god". Freddy came over and then grabbed him. He pulled him to the other side of the room. In that side there was an empty suit. Strangely the suit was I think a snow leopard. I have never seen a suit like that so I began to wonder why they even had one.

Freddy then began to stuff the man inside the suit. The man then started cursing me. "Fuck you whoever you are. Look what you did to me. Look at what you caused to happen. I hope this is what you wanted". Hearing this made me pity the man even more. When they finished stuffing the poor man they went back to their spots and powered down. After waiting a bit more I finally jumped down. It looked like the animatronics didn't know my presence still. After checking if they'll wake up I finally walked over to the now dead man. There was blood all over the suit ruining the skin. With all of this pity I decided to do something big. I wanted to give him a gift. A second chance if you will. After much thinking over of what all of the possible outcomes could be I decided to go thru with it. I held out my hand and a box appeared out of no where. I placed it next to the corpse and began to play my guitar. Every note I played caused the box to open more. Eventually a light came out of the box and flowed into the dead body. The suit began to obtain power by the looks of it and then it turned on.

The first action he made was that he looked up to see me crouched down right next to him. He tilted his head a bit and looked me square in the eyes. The only words he said before he blacked out was, "What the hell".

**Chapter 4 is finished! I hope you guys like the story. I don't have much to say or can't think of what else to say. Props go to CygnusCrown Night for the OC. See you next time in the next chapter. I WANT REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 5 Waiting

**Chapter 5 is here. Sorry for the delay. I've gotten into school and i've been playing alot of video games recently. I'll try to write more often.**

**Crimson Red**

For a few seconds I just crouched there, right in front of Levi. When he said those words, I didn't know if I made a bad mistake. With the action already finished, I just placed a new responsibility on myself. Oh well, this will be fun. I know it will.

I got up and looked down on him. He was so bloody with his new body. I could still see his innards meshed with the endoskeleton. It was gruesome. Knowing this place, management will probably cremate his corpse, and destroy the suit. I had to find a way to stop this. Right away I had a bright idea. I would write a note saying ,"This one's good, Clean the blood". I felt happy about the idea. I smiled at Levi but then I instantly frowned. I found out it was a horrible idea.

It was so stupid I actually hit myself on the head. I knew I had to keep him no matter what. I then thought that maybe I could him. Knowing the building I remembered there being a cellar in this building before they closed down and reopened it. I began fumbling with the flooring for what seemed like hours.

After much time I found out it was in the worst possible place. It was underneath the desk in the office. I went back to Levi's dead body and saw that everything was fine. I grabbed his corpse and began dragging it across the floor. It was leaving a giant line of blackened blood. The "perfect" trail clues for any sherlock holmes. After bringing him into the office I opened the floor and literally dropped the body inside. It gave out a loud thud when he hit the floor. I couldn't help but chuckle at the realization that I was actually hiding a body in the horror house of Freddys.

Soon I heard the doors open in the front building. I turned toward the noise and I knew I had to hurry up. I heard a some words before dropping into the hole. I think they were, "We'll fix the suits later".

When I hit the floor everything was very dusty. I couldn't see for a few seconds. After regaining my sight I saw the underground room for the first time. It was a sight to behold off. There were animatronic suits everywhere. They were all copies of the 4 originals. By the looks of them they looked like they were all failures. I kept looking around in the room in awe when I saw something catch my eye. In the very back of the room I saw something crazy. In the far corner was the slumped suit of Golden Freddy. The scary thing was that it's bright white eyes were looking right at me.

I saw it open it's jaw slowly preparing for a shriek. I knew I had to take action. If it tells of me, this dimension will be terrible for me. Due to quick thinking I leaped across the room with blinding speed. I then grabbed my guitar and quickly brought down a slashing blow onto the suit.

With perfect accuracy I sliced right thru the old, broken CPU of the machine. Sparks instantly began to go everywhere. I gave out a sigh of relief knowing that i'm finally safe. Soon after a glow began coming out of empty suit. That same glow came out of the suit and began flying up into the ceiling. That was the poor soul of the child forcefully imprisoned. I gave a smile and waved as it flew up. Two eyes appeared with a smile. The glow then disappeared in the ceiling. I felt a bit of satisfaction from helping that soul.

A few seconds later I finally payed attention back to Levi. I turned around to see his still body on the floor, face on the ground, and butt in the air. The position he was in made me laugh a bit. After a few seconds I stopped and decided to pay attention now. I picked up Levi and placed him sitting, leaning on the wall. After placing him in a comfortable position I instantly got bored.

How am I supposed to wake him up. He no longer has a human body and I bet that that suit can't sense touch. I could try using my powers but I don't want to change his mind. How am I supposed to wake him up? I kept on thinking of ways to do so. After about 10 minutes I finally decided to wait.

I walked to the other side of the room and sat down on some metal boxes. The boxes broke cutting me. "Ah fuck", I said in anger. I got back up and moved to the wooden table i the middle of the room. I sat down on it hoping it wouldn't break. luckily it didn't. Now sitting down, facing Levi, I pulled out my guitar and started playing some tunes.

-We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite-

-newcomers to play with us, for many years we've been all alone-

-We're forced to be still and play the same song we knew since that day-

-An imposter took our life away, now we're stuck here to decay-

I felt somehow sad singing this. I felt tears in my eyes beginning to trickle. I never even sung this before. Why am I acting like this?

-Please let us get in, don't lock us away, we're not what your thinking-

-We're poor little souls, who have lost all control, and we're forced to take that role-

-We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone, since 1987-

-Join us, be our friend, or just be stuck and defend, after all you only got-

-Five Nights At Freddys… Is this the place where you want to be?-

Wait a second, they haven't been trapped in 1987. Only the toy animatronics have been trapped since that date. Is this pain? Have they felt so much pain already?

-I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay?-

-Five Nights At Freddys… Is this the place where you want to be?-

-I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay?-

-Five Nights At Freddys… ohh-

-You know we're quite surprised we get to see you another night-

-You should have looked for another job, you should have said to this place goodbye-

-It's like theres so much more, maybe you've been in this place before-

-We remember a face like yours, you seem acquainted with those doors-

The stream of tears kept on falling on my face. I just felt completely sad. Is this what they're really thinking? What doors are they talking about? These questions kept on popping up in my mind.

-Please let us get in, don't lock us away, we're not what your thinking-

-We're poor little souls, who have lost all control, and we're forced to take that role-

-We've been all alone, stuck in our little zone, since 1987-

-Join us, be our friend, or just be stuck and defend, after all you only got-

-Five Nights At Freddys… Is this the place where you want to be?-

-I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay?-

-Five Nights At Freddys… Is this the place where you want to be?-

-I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay?-

-Five Nights At Freddys… ohh-

As I finished the song came to an abrupt end. It ended with me giving out a small scream followed by what seemed to be an endless amount of tears. I dropped my guitar on the floor and put my hands to my face. These tears of salt felt like they never ended. After what seemed by an eternity I finally stopped and turned around t look at Levi. His head was up and he was looking at me. His bright eyes stared into mine. I sat there in confusion. After a few seconds of silence he talked first.

In a confused voice he said, "What are you doing?".

**Chapter 5 is over. Once again i'm extremely sorry for not updating. I had school and yada-yada. Please forgive and I hope you guys love the story.**


	6. Chapter 6 Passing the Time

**Chapter 6. With it being the weekend for me I decided to work on this.****I did this chapter during school because I wanted to update it and I was bored. Just to let you know to those who haven't realized, I no longer need any OCs right now. I know you guys are loving this so here it is.**

He sat there stilling leaning against the wall. His head was slightly tilted to his right. In a confused voice he said, "What are you doing?". The first few sounds were of me trying to say some words in response. All that came out was gibberish. He lifted his head in surprise and opened his robotic eyelids wide. After clearing my throat I now had to explain to him the situation.

"Welcome to your new life!", I said in glee. I hoped he would feel somehow excited. I opened my arms out wide and gave a big smile. He was not impressed.

"What did you do to me?", he questioned. He held up his robotic hand and clenched it. He then stared at it then back at me. I stopped being so happy and instead gave out a smaller smile.

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. I felt like I had to give you another chance. So, you can say I gave you another life", I said. He looked at me in disbelief. He then got up from sitting on the ground. Some of his innards spewed out of the suit and landed on the floor with a 'splush'. He looked down in disgust then look back to me. His completion was aggressive. He then began to talk.

"Another life?", he questioned, "How is this another life? By what I have seen so far you came out of thin air, i've been put into a suit by some stupid machines that were trying to kill me, and most of all, when I thought I was dead, the next thing I know i'm alive drastically looking like some animal talking to some other weird creature **THAT BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE**!". At the end of this he was yelling. He looked at me with anger. I can't help but feel a bit of guilt to his words.

I didn't like how this conversation was going. I can tell from his tone that the situation would only get worse. I had to do something. I didn't want this to go out of hand. The next thing I did was a mean move but had to be done. I picked up my guitar and played a few notes. Levi became confused for a few seconds wondering what I was doing. Right then his eyes went black and he fell to the floor unconscious. Was putting him to sleep to stop the conversation from escalating anymore a good idea? To me it was the most logical at the time. Plus I wanted him to be a bit more calm next time around.

I picked up Levi and hoisted him over my shoulders. More of his innards came out and fell on me. Man I need to clean his body sometime soon. I sniffed at the air and it made my eyes water. Yup, I definitely had to clean him.

I walked over to the other side of the room where it was more clean, placed Levi on the ground, and began to "work". I opened Levi's suit and started to pull out his corpse. Every limb I took out, it either broken off spewing more blood everywhere, or a piece of the endoskeleton came off with it. After much blood, sweat, and oil, I finally took out the dead body and placed all of the endoskeleton back into the suit.

After the ordeal, I was a literal mess. The blackened blood completely soaked over my bright red fur. There was no absolute way of removing the blood as long as I was down here. I tried seeing if it was night time yet. I walked over to where the panel opened to the office. When I looked up and pressed my ear to the ceiling I felt disgusted.

All I heard was the moaning of two security officers from the office.

I obtained goosebumps from the fact and quickly stopped listening. This place is meant for children not adults. But then this place is dangerous and every night an adult can die soooooooooo yeah. I walked back over to the pigsty of the room and surveyed what was still untouched. On one of the sides of the room there was set of boxes that i've completely disregarded.

I walked over and started inspecting the boxes. These boxes looked so old it's like they haven't been touched for 10 years. I crouched down and began opening the boxes one by one hoping for anything useful. I was disappointed when all I found was pieces of scrap metal. I gave out a moan of annoyance only to be interrupted by a banging in the wall. I instantly turned my head toward the origin. The banging continued on. I slowly walked over to the noise until I came to a wall. The noise was coming behind it.

This room should be the only underground room in the entire building. Was there another room? Due to some sense of logic I started breaking down the wall. I kept on punching the wall for a few minutes. Small chunks of rock came off. After some time my hands hurt to much. I backed off and realized what I was doing was stupid. I went from trying to clean myself to break down a wall for answers. I was being desperate.

I walked off and sat down on table. I put my hands to my head and started asking myself stupid questions. So stupid I already forgot them. After some murmurings a crashing noise appeared. I looked back up and saw the wall I was destroying tumble. Much rock came off and behind it was a set of pipes. The pipes were violently shaking. I got up and walked over to them. The pipes looked so overpressured that water was actually coming off. In a steady stream. At first I was disappointed but then came excitement. Right away I started using the water to clean myself. Even though it was cold it was just what I needed. After some 20 minutes I was completely clean. I left the wall and once again sat down on the bench.

I laid backed and decided to keep to my own flowing water later turned into a silent dropping. It made me felt more calm. Thats when I decided to think of a way to make things easier. How am I supposed to explain this to Levi? I didn't want to make him any more mad. I wanted him to be calm so I can tell him. I could try tying him up but he'll just get more mad. I could look into his memories to see if something can calm him. Just then I knew I got it. Instead of looking for something I could just "MAKE" him calm. It might be a bit overpowering but I did just put him to sleep forcefully a while ago so yeah. I agree with myself and got back up.

I walked back to Levi and then delved into his mind. With it being the first time it was strange. Everything was black first. I couldn't see anything. I felt like I was floating in a void. I was able to feel an anger. It was Levi's anger. I knew I had to do this. Taking my "guitar" that was strapped on my back I began to play. The whole mind was then lit up and I saw the sleeping mind of Levi. Around him were his memories. By the looks of them they were all bad ones.

Changing pictures of abusive parents and a bad life were flying around him like vultures. He looked terrorized. I floated over to him and stared. I started out slow and then sped up. I had to be careful not to wake him.

A string of floating magic came off the tip of my guitar and into Levi's head. I had the intent of keeping him calm so that's what I did. One by one I locked up the bad memories. After a few more seconds I retreated from his head and back into the real world. I blacked out for a few seconds but then came to my senses. I looked down onto Levi and still saw him sleeping. He looked more relaxed now. More relaxed then ever. I gave a sigh of relief and walked back over to the table. I sat down and stared at the sleeping Levi. He was fine but then I finally noticed a purple flame mark on his right eye. I must have never noticed. He looked nice.

What caught my eye was that his gray and blue tail tipped moved. I instantly got up. At first I thought he was waking up but then I was wrong when he started snoring. How cute. I went to go sit back down when the whole table broke on me. There was an extreme crashing sound. I was dazed and didn't even know what had happened. As soon as I got up found myself being stared down by Levi himself.

He was so tall. He was 2.3 meters high compared to my little 2 meters. Before I could even move he said in an angered voice, "Why'd the hell you wake me up?". I sat there being profoundly stupid.

**Looks like Levi is here. LET THE STORY COMMENCE! I want reviews.**

**Oh yeah PLEASE READ IF INTERESTED I might do something like connecting this story to over FNAF stories with other authors as quick trips thru other dimension(stories) with other authors. If you're an author who'll like that send me a PM. We can have it so that we each do a chapter at a time. I'll explain better in the PM.**


End file.
